Dead Love
by AlPoptart
Summary: [COMPLETE!] It's a rainy day, and Ed feels alone, until a certain Colonel invites him inside. RoyxEd
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: RoyXEd. If you have no interest in guy on guy then leave now! Also there will be bad language too.

**Dead Love**

Walking in the rain, Edward Elric came to realize how alone he has felt since his mother had died. He knew that Al would always be there for him, but he was still alone. Al is still an innocent child just minus the body. Al can still feel emotional pain yet he made the pain seem less painful. Ed was thankful for Al. He would be a lost soul if Al wasn't there to guide him back into happiness. With that thought he cheered up a bit. They were in search for the Philosophers stone and when they got it, they would be able to get back there bodies. He needed to do this for Al no matter the cost. He wanted to see the bright smile Al always wore before the "incident".

Still deep in thought Ed didn't realize he stopped walking. It was late and the walk from the Library was a long one. Ed had stopped in front of a house. Not just any house, no he stopped in front of Colonel Mustang's house. But Ed not knowing that didn't give it a thought. The light in the house was on. It made Ed wince when he stared into it. His had become adjusted to the darkness of the night. While standing there trying to regain his sight he saw the outline of a broad shouldered figure walked towards him.

His eyes finally gave him a break when he was able to see the Colonel clearly. Ed was shocked to see him. "Would you want to come in, Shorty or are you going to gawk at me all night?" Mustang asked sarcastically. It took Ed a moment to understand that he was being spoken to. All he was thinking up till now was how good the Colonel looked in just a plain, white shirt and jeans. WHAT THE HELL! Why I am thinking this about my boss. Ed then answered a little angrily, "Fine. Are you sure you want me to come in? You might have one of your bimbos in there." That brought on Mustangs usual smirk. He motioned Ed inside._ Should I really go in?_ Ed thought. _Well I guess it's better than standing here wet and cold. _

They both entered the house. It was HUGE. Barely any furniture. It looked plain. That's Mustang for ya, always too busy for regular furnishing. Roy walked into what looked like the kitchen. He just stood there looking at Ed. Ed noticed and a crimson flush came to his cheeks. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom to dry off?" he muttered quietly. He quickly added, "Just till the rain stops then I'll go." Roy nodded and told him where it was. He took a glance at Roy.

The older man looked so handsome leaning against the counter. His white shirt clung to his muscular body like clay. Ed could see the outlines of every muscle on his broad chest. He could never tell when Mustang had his uniform on. The raven black bans of his hair hung in the deep pools of his eyes. The paleness of his skin made him to look like some dark angel. _How could I not notice before_ thought Ed. Roy voice suddenly echoed through the kitchen. "Done staring, Full Metal?" Ed jumped at the noise. He looked at Roy then ran up the stairs next to him. _Damn_. _Why did he have to notice?_ Ed cursed silently to himself.

_Aww. How adorable_. Roy sat there smiling to himself. _He's so cute when he's_ _embarrassed_. Roy has wanted Ed ever since he first saw him lying on the couch at the Rockbell's. Now was his chance. His longing for the beautiful blonde boy was unbearable. Roy calmly walked up the stairs. When he reached the top he headed towards the bathroom. The door was opened a crack. What he saw made his stomach clench. Ed had taken his shirt off to dry it. His chest was lightly wet. The beads of water glistened as Roy watched shocked at the sight. He was almost willing to run in there and take the young boy but he with held the urge. Until he saw Ed pull out the band holding his hair up. The wet hair fell in strands over his upper body. Roy didn't even think, he just went in and pushed the boy to the wall.

Ed didn't have time to act before soft lips crushed themselves onto his. "Please Ed" Roy whispered into the kiss. Ed couldn't think. All he could do is kiss back. He ran his tongue over Roy's lips and inside his mouth. Roy took that as a "yes" and lifted Ed up into his arms. Ed twisted his legs around Mustangs waist. The erection they both had brushed against each other. Both moaned from the wonderful feeling. Ed couldn't take much more of the teasing. Still kissing Roy walked to the bedroom, with Ed in his arms.

* * *

Done! Hope you like it. If enough people do then I'll do more. : ) 


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: RoyXEd. If you have no interest in guy on guy then leave now!

Also there will be bad language too.

GAHHH! Gomen everyone. I know. I'm a stupid baka. I'm also very lazy. So plz forgive me for taking so long. :P I hope this peace offering of sexsh is enough to stop the pitchforks aiming at me. -nervous laugh- Hope ya like.

* * *

**Dead Love**

* * *

****

Roy walked into the bedroom with Ed still in his arms. He laid Ed on the soft mattress. He slowly began to take off Ed's clothing. As he did Ed's breath quickened. He never thought that the hottest guy in Central would ever be interested in some one like him. His concentration was lost when Roy licked his jaw line. He began to kiss his neck. His kisses were hot against his skin.

Roy trailed his kisses lower to Ed's chest. He took one nipple in his mouth and expertly began rolling it. Ed arched his back at warmth and pleasure spreading through him. His erection became more and more painful. Roy looked up from his work to see Ed's eyes closed in the pleasure of it all. Just this sight made Roy's arousal more painful, too. He slid between Ed's legs. Accidentally, he rubbed his erection against Ed's. Ed closed his eyes and arched his back again. It was the most wonderful feeling he has ever endured.

Roy continued nip and bite at Ed's chest. Ed's brain started to work a little bit to realize that Roy was doing all the work. Ed being one to never let anyone control him decided to give his own sort of pleasure back. Roy was still between Ed's legs as Ed brought his hips up so his erection brushed against Roy's and on purpose this time. He rolled his hips to make better friction between the two. Roy let a moan out and started to roll his hips too. They did this for a good two minutes before Roy stopped Ed by holding his hips down.

Roy bent down next to Ed's ear. While taking hold of Ed's lose hair and pulling it back, making Ed expose his neck, he whispered quietly in his ear. "I am the one in control here, do you understand?" By showing he wasn't joking he let his hand trail lower to Ed's waist. He started slowly rubbing Ed's member. The only answer Ed could give was a loud moan. Roy smiled at that. He wanted to see how many different noises he could get out of Ed. He brought up his hand to trace figures over Ed harden nipples. To this Ed made all kinds of whimpering noises. The torturing caresses and the teasing feels were killing poor Ed.

"Please…" whimpered Ed. Roy smirked. He knew it would be embarrassing to Ed to beg. He loved it all the more. "Please…what?" Roy seductively whispered. He let his hand trail back down to the now throbbing erection but not touching it. Ed growled low and deadly. "Please finish it" he grinded out. _'God this was embarrassing' _Ed thought.

Roy's smirk grew wider at the plea. He finally had enough, too. He stroked Ed's arousal and bent his head down between Ed's legs. He took Ed whole in his mouth. The wetness of Roy's mouth made Ed arch his back yet again. He loved the feeling. The ecstasy of the most sensitive part of his body being sucked at licked all at once. Roy took his time. Lightly biting down then pulling it more. Ed all but screamed at the intense feeling.

When Ed finally came, Roy could no longer stand his, now so painful it really hurt, erection. He roughly pushed his lips on Ed's, taking the bottom lip at sucking on it until it was swollen. Roy released Ed's lips. Ed still trying to get over the mind-blowing orgasm was now sucking on three fingers. Licking them and sucking on them. Roy gave a soft little moan. He took his fingers and positioned them at Ed's entrance.

To make Ed feel a little more relaxed, Roy started to suck on Ed's pulse point right under his jaw line. Pushing one finger in made Ed squirm with pain. Roy started sucking a little harder calming down the wriggling boy. He pushed in another one and another, stretching Ed so he can finally have release. While Ed calmed down he searched for the 'spot'. The spot that would make Ed scream and moan. Roy was getting giddy already just thinking about the young blonde sweating and screaming his name. A few seconds later he found it. Ed screamed and arched. 'Oh Gods!' was the only coherent thought through his hold mind.

Roy took away the fingers and replaced them with his own aching need. He began thrusting harder and harder, hitting that 'spot' over again, while pumping at Ed's arousal. After awhile Ed came screaming Roy's name. The sight of Ed cuming made Roy go over the edge. Cuming inside Roy collapsed and got off Ed, exhausted. Sleep now pulling at the blonde, Ed decided to cuddle up next to Roy. He looked up at Roy and said the words Roy didn't want to hear. "I love you", he whispered. Roy could only put on a smile. When Ed went back to cuddling next to Roy, Roy allowed the frown to fall on his angelic features. Mentally kicking himself, he decided to only sleep since he was exhausted too. As he drifted off question plagued him. '_How could I let this happen? Why did I let him get too worked up over this? Why couldn't he just leave out those words?_' With one last thought before slumber took him, _what a mistake this was_.

* * *

AHAHAHA! Another cliff hanger. Gomen, every one. I'll try to get my lazy butt to work on the next chapter. Its gonna be nothin but angst. ( Poor Ed. Your gonna feel very sorry for him next chap. It's your choice if you want to review or not so go at it.

thumbs up-


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: RoyXEd (guy on guy) bad language too.

* * *

**Dead Love 3  
**

**

* * *

**

When Ed and Roy woke up that morning they didn't say a word to each other. Well Ed tried to say something but Roy kept coughing or clearing his throat. The dressed for work and went downstairs for breakfast. It took all of Roy's will not to throw the blonde out right then. He kept going over everything in his mind. Not the actual sex part but the meaning and changes it brought.

He regretted what he did. He doesn't need this thing to tie him down. He doesn't need his reputation ruined. He was hoping Ed would see that way. He knew Ed wouldn't want his rep ruined either. Right? He knew that Ed would leave it alone. Right? 'Right' he thought to himself. Now confident Ed would let alone the whole event. He liked the blonde but not enough to love. He was THE womanizer. He would let him down like every other girl. Hopefully it wouldn't get that far.

Ed was sitting at the table eating his eggs slower than normal. He thought Roy was acting very weird this morning. This whole event would surely change things for both of them. Ed was taught love meant commitment. Despite the situation last night, he did think about this before he allowed Roy to ravish him. He loved Roy. He realized that during the passionate love making. Now he was fully committed to Roy. He started to feel happy. Something he hadn't felt in a while.

Roy watched Ed smile happily while finishing his breakfast. The smile would've normally brought joy to anyone's face. But now it only brought Roy nervousness. He would have to talk to Ed today in the office. He looked at the big grandfather clock on the wall and grimaced. It was already time for work. After last night he would like nothing more than to go back to bed, but that paperwork doesn't do itself.

Roy and Ed walked to the car and got in. As they pulled out onto the road Ed couldn't take the silence anymore. "Well Roy what shall we do tonight?" Ed said smiling devilishly. His smile was wiped harshly off his face when Roy spoke. "I need to talk to you this afternoon in my office, Full Metal." The tone held something. Something Ed couldn't quite place. Ed tried to contemplate what the tone was and why Roy wanted to see him, but Ed, being only a teen, thought it meant he wanted to say those words he longed to hear. He always thought love wasn't real and could never happen to him. Now he thought differently. He loved Roy with all his heart. He thought of his love as a fairytale. He knew nothing could hurt him when he was in Roy's strong arms. That he could forget all about his problems and just love. Ed was so happy he found such a caring guy like Roy. He would never break his heart because Roy loved Ed.

When they arrived at Central Ed got out and walked over to Roy. He smiled happily at Roy and quickly hugged him as he thought over what would happen to them.

Roy did nothing but stand there. In shock. 'No. Ed has to understand the circumstances. I can't risk everything for him.' Roy thought determinedly. Ed let go of him with a confused look. Roy walked towards the building leaving Ed there looking so confused. What the real wrong thing was Roy didn't feel any remorse. He just kept walking going over how he would let Ed down. 'He's just like every other woman. Let them down softly and leave them there quickly while there still dazed.' Roy had it all planned out. He smirked and walked in his office ready to get to work.

Ed walked into the building still a little confused. Why didn't Roy hug him back? Why was he so quiet? And why did he want to talk to him this afternoon? Ed came up with only one idea. Roy must not want anyone to know yet. That was it! He doesn't want to let them know until they finalize their relationship this afternoon. That must be why Roy wants to see him this afternoon. Ed walked into the building to get his mission with a big smile on his face. He met up with Al and hugged him. Al was surprised and happy that his brother could finally have a happy moment. Ed thought on about the situation. Nothing would ever go wrong with Roy. He never felt so relieved and happy in his life. This meant more to him then just love. Roy would be able to fill the whole their mother left. He would make life worth living. With Roy's love he can finally be the brother Al needed. Everything would be as good as it was when their mother was alive. He was so happy, smiling so brightly, knowing Roy would always be there for him and love him.

* * *

GOD! I'm sorry it's so short (like all my other stories) but I promise you that the ending WILL be worth it. Just so you know the next chapter might be the last (prolly will be) Hope you like this bit. Poor Ed. Just so wrapped up in the glory of it all not noticing what Roy is thinking. Makes ya really hate Roy doesn't it? XD Well I'm going to go work on the next one -cough cough- 


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Dead Love 4  
**

Roy was pacing the office room, ignoring the paper work on his desk. How was he supposed to tell a kid that was supposedly in love with him that he didn't want to see him anymore? This was going to be a challenge to Roy. He needed something to say to get it in Ed's head that he was basically a one night stand without having Ed bawl too much. He needed to get this done with less damage to him and his office as possible. Roy thought that when he told Ed, Ed would want to kill him. All he had to do now was wait for Ed to come to the office.

Ed was in his room thinking of what to do when he got to Roy's office. He was going to tell Roy the good news. He was going to tell him he loved him. Ed was so excited and happy that he had to tell Al.

"Hey, Al? I have some great news." Ed jumped up and down waiting for his brother to answer.

"What is it, brother?" Al said with as much enthusiasm as Ed. He has never seen his brother so happy. He loved this new Ed. His smile was genuine instead of forced. Nothing mattered anymore except Ed's happiness.

"The best thing, Al. I LOVE ROY!" Ed answered loud enough to echo in the empty room. "Um... we sorta….did it." He shyly added. The blush was noticeable. Al was a little concerned but if it made his brother happy then he was happy too.

Ed never thought that Roy wouldn't be ok with this. It was Roy who started this, so he must feel the same way. Ed walked up to Roy's office thinking intently on what to say. As he neared the door Hawkeye came out with folders in her hand.

"Good day, Edward." Hawkeye greeted with a salute.

Ed saluted right back and smiled brightly. Hawkeye looked at him a little and walked off. Ed knocked on the big door. He entered when he heard Roy's voice. Ed walked in smiling all the way. It looked like nothing could put him down. His smile faltered a bit when he saw the solemn look on Roy's face. He was going to just come out and say it, but Roy spoke first.

"Hello, FullMetal." He looked Ed straight in the eyes. "I have something really important to tell you." Ed's heart raced slightly. This was it. He was going to tell him he loved him first.

"What is it?" Ed replied. He couldn't stand the tension in the room. It was finally going to end. All the torment and sadness were going to end, because now Roy was going to make everything seem like a distant nightmare. Ed was not ready for what Roy said next.

"FullMetal, I would like to say I'm sorry if I led you on the night before. What I did was wrong and I can't continue with you. To make it specific, you were actually like a one night stand." Roy said with a business like tone. He braced himself for the attack, but nothing came. He looked at Ed and what he saw surprised him most.

Ed stood there lifeless. '_No,no,no,no. This cant be happening. He was supposed to make things better_.' Ed's heart felt broken. He felt the same way after their mother died. No emotion except for sadness. He did something no one ever thought Edward Elric could do. Ed cried. The first time in such a long time. He could feel the tears slide down his face in hot lines.

'_How could this happen? How could he do this to me?_' Ed questioned. His knees felt weak, but he refused to fall. He stood there as the tears fell on the ground.

Roy couldn't believe what he saw. FullMetal….crying? He knew he was supposed to be guilty, but he was Roy Mustang. You can't feel guilty for breaking the heart of your one-night lovers, or you wouldn't be able to date much. He spent so many times building up this feeling that he couldn't feel guilty. Even if he made the hard-headed, FullMetal cry.

Ed saw nothing in Roy's face. No guilt…no remorse. It would've made him mad, but now it just made him sadder. The more he thought on it, the more he cried. He made no sounds. He just stood there and cried. The tears wouldn't stop. No matter how hard he tried they just wouldn't stop. He loved Roy too much. Even now, he still couldn't hate Roy. He just couldn't.

Roy had enough of this. '_He's acting like a spoiled child that didn't get his way. I really thought FullMetal grew up, but now he proves he still just a child. Crying like one too_.'

"You are dismissed." The strict tone of his voice made Ed turn, as more tears fell. He walked out the door, quickly walking down the hall way. Everybody stared and gawked. Ed could here the whispers. "Edward Elric is crying" and "Didn't he just come from Roy's office?"

Ed didn't care about any of it. He couldn't feel anything but cold. Soon, as he made his way back to the dorms, the voices around him became nothing but silence. He didn't want to hear anything. He couldn't feel any heat either. Alone in a dark hall way. His walls he usually had to protect himself were crumbled. Roy had done that. He was the only one who could do that. Yet Ed didn't hate him, he just felt sad.

* * *

Whew! Finally. Sorry, I had to go to my grandma's house. Damn mother sprung it on me last second. ) I really think this came out ok. Poor Ed, he just can't get a break. Well this isn't the last chapter. I still have one more to do. This one might be my longest. The last one will probably be short. Just cuz it's the end. 

Hope ya liked it. XD


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy the final chapter!

**

* * *

****Dead Love**

* * *

Ed walked into his dorm. He couldn't help the few tears coming out. Al was sitting in a corner and reading. He looked up from the book to see his brother collapse on the floor, whimpering slightly. Al ran over to his brother and picked him up. He was confused. Really confused. His brother hasn't cried since forever and now without knowing why he was broken. He tried to ask Ed if he was alright but in the end Ed couldn't hear him.

Ed knew Al was talking, though he didn't know or care about what he was saying, he still knew. He just wanted to be left alone. Everything that Roy said seemed to be haunting him. He couldn't understand what was wrong with him that made Roy say such harsh things. Yet again he didn't hate Roy for it. There was something wrong with him. That was the reason. He wasn't good enough for Roy. Maybe it was his automail or his height.

The thought brought a small sad smile to Ed's face. He remembered the time when Roy made fun of him. He needed some one to love him but to find love and have it taken away from was too much. He grabbed onto Al's metal body and sobbed. His cries filled with all the sadness of his whole life. The horrible whimpers and hiccups that seemed to never stop.

Ed had never felt more pathetic in his life then he did right now. Grabbing onto his brother and crying, it was such a childish thing to do. Ed eventually fell into deep sleep from all the crying. Even when he was asleep he still whimpered every so often.

Al was heart broken to see his brother have a mental break down. He didn't have any clue as to what made his brother go from the happiest he's ever been to the saddest. Al always thought his brother was untouchable. That his brother would never cry for anything. That Ed would take action instead of be saddened by it. Al was getting worried his brother lost emotion and could only feel hard.

When his brother came in all happy and bright like a cloudless day he was happy that Ed finally was able to be free from all worries and pains. But now…Ed was broken. 'Who could've done something like that? Brother is so strong and unaffected by most things' Al thought helplessly. Even the small room took on a sad and depressed feeling. Al walked into Ed's room and sat down next to his sleeping form. He held Ed's hand and saw Ed finally relax.

Al was going to be there for his brother. He was going to be the one to take the burdens this time. Ed would be protected by him. A surge of hate fell over Al as he thought of some one reducing Ed into this. He would beat who ever it was. And he meant it. He really meant it.

Ed woke up the next day to find Al's hand in his. He squeezed it in a loving gesture. He felt like shit but it couldn't be helped. He was done with crying. He knew he couldn't cry anymore if he wanted to. He needed to think of something that would help him get his mind off all the horrible things that happened. He was worn out and badly needed to get away from this place. A vacation would be nice. Ed came to a conclusion. He was getting his damn vacation. One way or another.

He and Al sat on the couch. When Al saw Ed was awake, and not crying to death, he wanted to know what happened to make his strong brother fall like that.

"Brother, I don't mean to be pushy but please tell me what happened." Al pleaded.

Ed knew he couldn't not tell Al. "Well you know how I was so stupid to think Roy cared for me? He called me into his office and basically told me I was a one night stand." His voice cracked at the end. He spontaneously hugged Al.

"I thought he loved me, Al. I really thought that, but now I know I was just used. He just sat there, ripped my heart out and gave it to me with a pretty little bow tied to it." His weak attempt at a joke just continued to make him sadder.

Al became angrier at the explanation. He never really liked the Colonel but now…now he hated him with so much raw fury it was just too much. His control over his anger was dangling on a thin piece of string. But what Ed did next broke it in two.

Ed was feeling so sorry for himself. He should've known Roy didn't love him. Roy had rep to withhold. Yet he couldn't ignore the empty felling in his chest. Everything was too much sorrow. From their mother to this. He laughed. It was so bitter and laced with self pity it burned as it came out of him. He flinched slightly as Al leapt from his seat and yelled in pure rage. The noise coming out of him was so inhuman….so not like him.

Al went to the door and ripped it off its hinges as he walked out. Ed was terrified. He never saw his brother like that. Why did he do that? Ed's eyes widened as he pieced it together. His sadness…Roy…the bitterness. Ed ran out the door after his brother.

Al ran down the halls knocking over anybody who got in his way. He busted into Roy's office. Once again another door was broken straight off. Hawkeye stood up to see what was wrong, but when al growled at her she actually stepped back.

"ROOOOYYY!" Al screamed in fury. The sound was deep threatening and promised pain to whoever it was after.

Roy calmly stepped out of his office. He honestly expected this to happen. Though he was cool and collected on the outside he was shitting his pants on the inside.

"Yes? What would you like, Alphonse?" He calmly asked.

'HOW DARE HIM! HOW DARE HE STAND THERE AND ACT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED! HE SCREWED WITH ED'S HEART AND HAS THE IGNORANCE TO IGNORE EVERYTHING?' Al was now outrageously mad. He leapt on Roy and proceeded to pound that pretty little smug face in. Anywhere he could hit he did. Hawkeye tried to stop Al but to no avail.

Al wasn't stupid though. Even in rage he still knew Roy could fry him, so he ripped Roy's gloves to shreds and went back to beating him.

Ed walked in and found Al beating the shit out of Roy. He looked over to Hawkeye to see her take out her gun. Ed clapped his hands together and ran up to Hawkeye. He put his hands on her gun. It folded into a metal ball.

"I can't let you do that, Lieutenant. I'm not sorry for it though." Ed stated calmly. Hawkeye stood there shocked. Ed walked up to Al and pulled him off of the half dead Roy.

"Al, please stop." At the sound of his brother's pleading voice he reluctantly stopped. "Why, brother? I thought you would be happy that the Colonel got what he deserved." Al asked innocently.

"I am. Honestly! I just don't want you to get into trouble right before we left." Ed replied.

"Before we left?" Al and Hawkeye said together.

"Yes. Before me and Al leave. I am resigning from this hell. I have had it with being a 'dog' of the military." Ed answered bitterly. "We are going back to the country. To live with Winry and the old hag."

Al smiled out let out a relaxed sigh. Ed walked up to Roy's unconscious body and laid his watch on his chest. Just for a bonus he kicked him. He was never so glad to be rid of Roy and the burden of the military. Ed grabbed Al's hand and walked out the door, pushing their way through the crowd that gathered. "Will you do me a favor and tell the Bastard that when he wakes up?" He yelled back to Hawkeye. "Thanks."

Ed and Al were now on a train heading home. Ed was so grateful to have al with him. He felt carefree now. He hoped that Al scarred that fucking pretty face of Roy's.

"You know Al? You did really great with Roy. When I got there I almost laughed at seeing Roy being beaten." Ed said as he smiled happily. Al giggled. "Really? Thanks brother." They happily rode on to the freedom the setting sun promised them. Both of them now extremely happy.

**The End.**

* * *

HA! Roy finally got his ass beaten for what he did to Ed. I hope I didn't rush this a little at the end. This is the end of the story. I know some of you wanted Roy an Ed back together again but I really hate Roy so, no can do! At least I made it a happy ending instead of having Ed kill himself from grief like I was planning to do. Hope you all loved it! )

* * *

**Freanch Fri Freak** **says:** ROY ROCKS! WOO! GO ROY WOO! AlPoptart is meannnnnn 


End file.
